Kota Yabu, tu vas me le payer!
by Saitou-Saruwatari
Summary: Kota et Hikaru font des travaux...


**Rating :** M, lemon, vous êtes prévenus!

Disclaimer : Yabu m'appartient à moitié, mais sinon, personne n'est à moi, hélas...

**Note de l'auteure :** Un OS pas sérieux du tout partit d'un délire avec une ancienne amie. J'espère que vous aimerez :)

* * *

Kota Yabu, tu vas me le payer!

«-C'est vraiment sympa de m'aider avec mes travaux Hikaru...

-De rien Kota, par contre, je compte sur toi pour m'aider quand j'en aurais besoin! Rigola Yaotome. Bon, avant-hier on a tiré l'électricité, hier on a enlevé les papiers-peints... Et aujourd'hui, on fait quoi?

-Peinture!» Répondit Yabu tout sourire en tendant un pot de peinture beige et un rouleau à son ami.

Celui-ci sourit en prenant les outils que lui tendaient Kota, ainsi que la vieille salopette ample, abîmée et délavée, spécialement ressortie pour l'occasion, afin d'éviter de tâcher ses habits. Il nota avec un petit sourire en coin que son ami n'en portait pas.

Les deux amis s'attelèrent à la peinture de la pièce, après avoir versé la dite peinture dans un bac en plastique rouge vif. Tandis que Kota peignait un mur, Hikaru se chargeait de celui qui lui était opposé.

Alors qu'il s'était retourné pour remettre de la peinture sur son rouleau, le regard d'Hikaru tomba sur le dos de Kota. Une vague d'amour débordant s'empara de lui, et il décida de se faire remarquer de son ami en... lui jetant de la peinture sur le dos.

Une fois la surprise de cette petite douche inopinée passée, Yabu se tourna lentement vers Hikaru, l'air sombre et sacrément énervé.

«-Hikaaaaaaa... Gronda-t-il, la voix basse et menaçante.

-Désolé, mais j'ai pas pu résister!» Répondit l'autre avec un immense sourire. Sourire qu'il perdit bien vite. En effet, Kota s'était rapproché considérablement de lui, le faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne touche le mur. Hikaru se sentit encore plus acculé lorsqu'il vit Kota poser ses deux mains autour de sa tête.

«-Euuuh, Kota, tu comptes faire quoi là?

-J'exige juste réparation pour mes vêtements que **tu** as bousillés.

-Euh, tu comptes pas me faire la même chose quand même?

-Pas besoin de vêtements pour faire ce que je vais te faire.» Sourit Kota, et dans son sourire, on pouvait lire quelque chose d'animal...

Soudain, le vautour qu'il était fondit sur sa proie, les lèvres entrouvertes d'Hikaru. Mais contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, sa proie était parfaitement consentante. Pire même, cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'attendait que ça. Aussi, Kota fut plutôt surpris lorsqu'il sentit Hikaru l'encourager à aller plus loin en posant sa main sur sa nuque et en le pressant encore davantage contre son visage. Il renonça à chercher à comprendre et obéit à l'ordre muet de Yaotome. Sa langue rencontra très vite sa jumelle, et elles s'emmêlèrent dans un ballet lent et sensuel.

A partir de là, la température ambiante grimpa de deux ou trois degrés.

Kota baissa la vieille salopette que portait Hikaru, et lui enleva également le T-shirt, avant de le replaquer au mur pour recommencer à l'embrasser avec passion.

Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à son pantalon, d'où il enleva habilement une ceinture, et lui baissa le vêtement d'un geste fluide.

Hikaru était à présent presque nu alors que Kota, lui, était encore habillé. Couvert de peinture, mais habillé.

Pour remédier à ce déséquilibre vestimentaire, Hikaru se décida à virer les vêtements de son amant. Se souciant peu de la peinture qu'il se mettait sur les doigts, il envoya valser le T-shirt et le jean que portait Kota, et il envoya également son boxer rejoindre la pile de vêtements qui s'était formée dans un coin de la pièce. Yabu enleva également le dernier rempart à la nudité d'Hikaru, se retrouvant ainsi tous les deux en habits d'Adam.

Kota passa ses mains sur le torse de son amant et descendit plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses, qu'il caressa avec gourmandise. Hikaru suspendit sa respiration sous l'intrusion d'un des doigts du plus vieux dans son antre, doigt très vite rejoint par un deuxième, qui entreprirent un mouvement de ciseaux, pendant que sa main libre caressait la verge tendue du plus jeune tout en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Soudain, Yabu retourna Yaotome sur le ventre et présenta son sexe dressé devant l'entrée d'Hikaru.

«-K...Kota! Murmura le plus jeune, affolé.

-Détends-toi, tout va bien se passer.» lui souffla-t-il, ayant sentit son trouble.

Il le pénétra en douceur, mais cela n'empêcha pas Hikaru de grimacer et pousser un léger gémissement de douleur. Pour le calmer, Kota lui déposa de doux baisers dans le cou. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'Hikaru était détendu, il commença à bouger lentement, tout en continuant à embrasser tendrement son vis-à-vis. Très rapidement, Yaotome grogna, voulant dire à Yabu de bouger plus rapidement. Docile, celui-ci obéit et accéléra la cadence de ses va-et-vient. Les deux hommes avaient la respiration saccadée, et un mince filet de sueur couvrit leur corps. Au terme de cet échange des plus intenses, Kota se libéra à l'intérieur d'Hikaru, qui lui se déversa contre le mur, les deux dans un long râle de soulagement.

Ils se laissèrent tomber tous les deux au sol, Hikaru se blottissant contre le torse de Kota.

«-Au fait, c'est censé être quelle pièce ici? Demanda Yaotome après quelques minutes durant lesquelles ils avaient tous les deux récupéré leur souffle.

-La chambre à coucher.» Répondit Yabu avec un petit sourire en coin.

Plus tard, tous deux se rhabillèrent, et Hikaru rentra chez lui. Lorsqu'il enleva son T-shirt pour aller à la douche, son regard rencontra le reflet de son dos dans la glace de la salle de bains.

«KOTA YABU! TU VAS ME LE PAYER!» hurla-t-il.

En effet, son torse et son dos étaient maculés de peinture : Kota avait eu l'excellente idée de le plaquer sur la partie du mur qu'il venait de peindre...


End file.
